


TFLN

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Mating Games 2013 Entries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this terrible fear I might accidentally text a pic of my dick to my grandma</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFLN

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for challenge #2 at mating_games! The challenge was, 'pick a text from Texts From Last Night' and write a fic based on it!

**Link to text chosen:** http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-47789.html

_I have this terrible fear I might accidentally text a pic of my dick to my grandma_

_dude, your grandma's dead_

_oh, yeah. well. maybe my dad then? his numbers right next to it._

_who are you texting dick pics to?_

...

_stiles?_

...

_Stiles???_

...

_shit the only person you know whose name begins with 'd' is derek_

...

_stiles, pls say I'm wrong_

...

_stiles????_

...

_why are you sending dick pics to derek????_

...

_unless you have danny's number_

...

_but you don't, do you???_

...

_i'd be totally ok if it was danny. danny's a great guy_

...

_stiles, txt back, pls don't fuck derek_

...

_STILES_

...

_fuck._

*

He doesn't hear Derek come into his room, but that's nothing new.

"Stiles," Derek says, quiet and serious. Stiles jumps in his desk chair, flailing and falling to the ground.

" _Dude_ , not cool! Warn a guy."

Derek sinks down onto Stiles's bed. "You wouldn't happen to know why Scott keeps frantically texting me telling me not to fuck you. Would you?"

Stiles chokes. "Oh my god, I can't believe he actually text you."

"How did he even..." Derek makes a complicated eyebrow dance that Stiles thinks means, 'know we're fucking'.

"Dude, I didn't tell him. Not exactly."

"Stiles..." Derek says, warningly.

"I just told him I was worried I was going to accidentally send a dick shot to my dad one of these days. He might have slightly got the idea from there. You should see his texts though, they're hilarious."

Derek doesn't say anything.

Stiles walks over to stand between Derek's knees, dropping his arms over Derek's shoulder and loving the way Derek has to look up to him. "What's up, alpha, my alpha?" Stiles asks, tone light and teasing.

"I thought you didn't want them to know..." Derek answers, as Stiles runs a hand through his hair, Derek leaning into the touch.

"Mmm, I never said that."

Derek settles his hands on Stiles's ass. "I thought...."

Stiles pushes and Derek lets himself fall back onto the bed, legs still dangling over the side. Stiles crawls on top of him until he's straddling Derek's hips, ass resting against the hard press of Derek's cock.

"Love it when you're already hard for me," Stiles murmurs, leaning down and finally kissing him.

He loves the scrap of Derek's stubble, the press of Derek beneath him. He loves knowing that Derek is this ready for him. Derek wants him this much. "Stiles..."

"Why in the world would I not want people knowing you're mine?" Stiles doesn't have patience, but the thing is, neither does Derek. Derek who's already managed to slip a hand down the back of Stiles jeans, into his underwear and is grasping his ass.

He rubs his cock against Dereks, through the layers of material and feels Derek buck up against him. Riding Derek is like riding a force of fucking nature, he loves that Derek for all his strength and power is happy to let Stiles push him around.

"Mmm, got a surprise for you," Stiles teases before he runs his teeth along Derek's jaw, scraping the stubble, feeling Derek shudder.

"Don't like surprises," Derek mutters hand moving from Stiles's ass cheek down towards his hole.

"You'll like this one. You know you fucked me before school this morning?" Stiles lets his head rest against Derek's chest, takes a moment to savour this.

Derek nods, his fingers still sliding down Stiles's crack, down towards...

"Yeah, I didn't clean it out. That plugs been in there all day, just waiting for you to take it out and fuck me again. My hole's still wet and sloppy with your come, I've been walking around all day with a bit of you inside me..."

Stiles can almost fucking feel Derek's cock get harder, twitching and jerking inside his jeans. Derek's moan is fucking obscene, he's glad his dad's working.

"Yeah, thought you'd like that. So, you gonna fuck me, or what?"

*

 

Stiles's phone beeps and he can't fucking be bothered to go and get it. It's probably just Scott still freaking out. But apparently Derek can.

"It's your dad. Want me to read it?" Derek asks, trailing his hand lazily up and down Stiles's back.

"Sure whatever." Stiles is too fucked out to care about shit like this now. It's probably just a reminder to take the rubbish out.

The silence from above him and Stiles opens an eye to look at Derek. Derek who is frozen with a look of horror on his face.

"What's up?" Stiles asks.

Derek doesn't say anything. Stiles feels an edge of fear creeping in.

"...Derek?"

"I thought you'd got distracted sending the dick shot, because I didn't get anything."

He'd most definitely sent a dick shot. "Oh god."

"Yeah."

" _Fuck_."

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
